five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt-Bon
"Have you seen Bolt-Bon? ...Oh yeah, Bolt-Bon! Uh, hey listen, he's always a bit sneaky.." ''-Phone Guy, Night 4 '''Bolt-Bon '''is the animatronic embodiment of Bolt-Weed. Behaviour Bolt-Bon begins on the Show Stage, before moving to either the Dining Area or Party Room 3. He then moves to either the Backstage or Party Room 4. Then, he tries at the West hall or Party Room 2. He then begins to engage The Office's close lines, at either West Hall Corner or Right Air Vent. He then tries the blindspots. If you do not shut the door on him or put on your mask, you're in for a jumpscare. The technology he was made with When created, Bolt-Bon was packed with the latest technology. Including: *Facial recognision systems *Scanners *Advanced mobility programs *Mark 4 hidden utilities Appearance Fully repaired When fully repaired, Bolt-Bon is a yellow-orange colour schemed Toy Bonnie model with the latest technology to exist. With a green-ish blue eye colour, an orange bow too, Bolt-Bon really is a lightning bolt. Withered When withered, Bolt-Bon still retains his usual colour scheme, except his eyes are missing and his ears are sliced in half. His bow is also just an orange sphere, along with holes elsewhere all over him. His mouth is also torn off, revealing endoskeleton teeth. Personality Bolt-Bon is a cheerful, headstrong animatronic. He loves sneaking up on people when they don't expect it, as fast as possible. He is all cheerful on the inside, but when on the outside, he's not too bad. However, this is only because he is actually an exact replica of who he is meant to be representing. Gallery Withered Bolt-Bon.png|Withered Bolt-Bon Bolt-Bon EDITVERSION.png|Bolt-Bon by Enderspring IMG 20151231 163601.jpg|Bolt-Bon by Fuzzy Relationships Friends *Mangle - Mangle is always Bolt-Bon's favourite. It's just something secretive in the design that makes people think a lot that Bolt admires. He slightly wishes he had the same design, but lets face it, we alll need something special. *Old Freddy - Something about the original, damged Freddy takes Bolt-Bon's liking. Maybe it's how in his opinion, his face now looks a bit more realistic. Freddy takes note of this lightly, but never seems to apollogize for ignoring him. *Toy Chica - Toy Chica is a common target for sexual-based offense and crazy admitting love. Bolt-Bon himself cannot hold back his overwhelming joy every single time she sees her, unless on nights. One reason is because he's just programmed with the feelings, or, the other reason, just his personal choice. Neutral *Old Bonnie - The faceless Bonnie is always a fearful sight. A robot scrapped and gifted true horrorific features. "Don't talk to me about THAT thing!" Bolt-Bon exclaims, in an interview. "I've lost eyes and ears, but you're telling me he lost his FACE, and an ARM? Crazy!" *Foxy - Bolt-Bon really doesn't like Foxy as a character, but likes his unusual concept. A pirate animal? Who would think of that? Only a genius, of course! "I still don't like him," Bolt-Bon explains. "But I just can't handle the originality level.. Why?" He suddenly stops. "BECAUSE IT'S OVER 9000!!!!" *Golden Freddy - Golden Freddy is a mysterious, ominous limp suit. Bolt-Bon is always interested in friends' reactions to him appear out of nowhere, and spook them up. "I mean, come on, will you look at their reactions? They're priceless!" Bolt-Bon explains, laughing. Enemies *Balloon Boy - Balloon Boy has always been messing him up in multiple ways, such as disabling his power, messing up his circuits or just plain laughing at him just for fun. Bolt-Bon, as a result, ended up withdrawing his support for childlike animatronics. *Toy Bonnie - "Opposites attract", you could say. No! That doesn't fly here. The reason they rival is simple. While they do like each other for one way or another way, they keep fighting to see who is the superior animatronic bunny. Bolt-Bon mostly wins, but it's sometimes all up to luck and surprise. Quotes ''"Did I shock you?" Bolt-Bon making an electricity pun when the power runs out. "Chew on that, lunatic!" Bolt-Bon after stuffing a dead guard into a suit. "I DO like you, but it's time to put you where you belong!" Bolt-Bon about to jumpscare a guard. "Pardon me, I've got my own preferences." Bolt-Bon stating that everybody is allowed to think differently. Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males